Wrong Spell
by TJA1989
Summary: Albus is tired of his best friend and favorite cousin fighting all the time, so he and Roxy have a plan, lock them in the room of requirement with a special spell from Ginny, but what happens when she gives them the wrong spell? some fluff, not much.


**Okay so I wrote this as a trial, this is my first M rated story for other than language, if you get my drift. So I hope you enjoy it! So it is Rose and Scorpius pairing, oh and I do not own Harry Potter.**

Wrong Spell?

"Thanks Roxy! This is great!" Exclaimed the now seventeen year old Gryffindor Albus Potter, as he hugged his cousin Roxy Weasley, "It's perfect, I would have never thought to use the Room of Requirement. Did you get the sleeping draft from Fred?"

Fred is Roxy's older brother and works for their father in their joke shop. "Came in this morning. Do you think this will work?"

"I sure hope so, it can go two ways, they kill each other or they become friends," said Albus as he took his best mate's, Scorpius, sleeping draft and put it in Scorpius' butter beer. As much as Scorpius is Albus' best mate, Rose Weasly, is his favorite cousin. And the fact that they fight worse than his dad, Harry and Scorpius' dad Draco Malfoy in high school. "They just remind me so much of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione fighting all the time."

"Please don't say that, I don't think the world could take another couple like them." Cried Roxy as she poured her part of the sleeping draft into Rose's butter beer.

"Okay, well you have the spell from mum right?" asked Albus as he checked the marauders map for any signs of his two best friends,

"Yep, she sent it this morning by owl. It's fairly simple, she said that when the door turns green then it was done correctly. That's funny; I always thought it was more of a blue color though." Said Roxy as she too looked over the map finally spotting them. "Look there they are, right around the corner."

As soon as Roxy finished saying this, Rose and Scorpius rounded the corner, bickering as usual. "you know what Malfoy, I really don't see what Al sees in you as a friend." Snapped Rose.

"That's **best mate**,mate," replied Scorpius slyly.

"I'm not your 'Mate'. Bloody hell, I can't stand you!" screamed Rose.

"_How on earth did they make head boy and girl?"_ whispered Roxy to Albus.

"_They have the best brains in our year"_ replied Albus as they started to walk up to the arguing couple.

"Roxy, please tell me why Al puts up with this idiot." Exclaimed Rose.

"Rose, just because you don't like me, doesn't mean nobody else does," said Scorpius taking hold of his butter beer, "Happy birthday Mate."

"Thanks. You know you two might be mistaken for a married couple someday right?" asked Albus.

"NEVER!" both of tem screamed.

"Well do you two think you might be able to get along long enough to celebrate it with me?" asked Al as Rose took her butter beer from Roxy.

"Yes, Al, now to the birthday boy, may it be a good one!" saluted Rose as they all took a big long drink of their butter beers. As soon as Rose and Scorpius finished their first drink they started to lean against each other and fell to the floor.

"Wow, Freddy must have made this fresh this morning." Grinned Roxy as they levitated the two into the room, took the two's wands, and locked the door. Roxy chanted the spell and the door turned green. "There now we just need to let them talk it out."

"Okay, let's go on to bed then."

* * *

"Rose?" Scorpius asked as he woke up, "Rose wake up." He said as he sat up and pulled Rose onto his lap as he looked over to where the door was. "Bloody hell I'm going to kill him!"

"Kill who?" came a sleepy reply from Rose, "Scorpius, why are you holding me?" she asked as she quickly became irritated.

"Well did you want me to leave you laying on the cold floor?" he asked as he started to look for his wand.

"Well no, but where are we?" asked rose as she got up off of his lap and looked around finding the door with the green glow around it. "Bloody flipping hell! I'll kill her! All three of them!"

"Wait, I understand two, Roxy and Al, but who's the other one?" asked Scorpius.

"Aunt Ginny!" said Rose as she flopped down onto the floor. "Might as well sit down, we wont be getting out of here anytime soon."

"Okay," said Scorpius as he sat down next to her and stared at the door. "So why are you going to kill Mrs. Potter?"

"Aunt Ginny created two different shield charms shortly after the war, the first one was when my parents were fighting and would not solve their problems, it had a blue color to it." Explained Rose as she glared at the shield.

"Okay, but this one is green, not blue." Stated Scorpius as then looked at Rose and thought for the hundredth time that day that she was perfect.

"Exactly, Aunt Ginny then created this one, after my mum and dad returned from their honeymoon, without doing a certain activity," blushed Rose,

"You mean that they didn't shag. Okay so what does this one do?" asked Scorpius as he was getting what this charm does.

"It kept them in a room until they did, as you put it, shag. And it won't let us out until we… you know" rose blushed even more.

"Well if that's all we have to do to get out of here." Started Scorpius as he leaned in toward Rose.

"Don't hold your breath. That's not happening." Said Rose as she stood up.

"Why not?" asked Scorpius as he too stood up and Rose noticed that his body build was very nice.

"Be-Because, I-I.." stuttered Rose "I'm waiting for the right guy, the one that turns my world upside down and can get me riled up but stay by me when I get mad, and even get back in my face and, and."

"Like how we are?" Scorpius asked as he ran his hand down her red curly ponytail.

"Yeah I guess just like we are." Whispered Rose as she kissed Scorpius for the first time and felt fireworks.

When they finally pulled apart she looked into his eyes and realized that they were deep green instead of the ice blue gray of his father. "Rose, if you were waiting, then that means…"

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Is that a problem?" asked Rose as she ran her hands in his hair.

"Not at all, in fact I feel privileged to be your first," he said as he untied her hair and started to run his fingers through it. "That is if you are willing to do this?"

"I do believe I am. You do know, I did fancy you for a while now right?" asked Rose as she started to unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie.

"No I didn't, but that doesn't matter, you know, we could always thank your cousins, and especially your aunt." He replied as he too started to undo her blouse.

"After my dad kills her that is." Laughed Rose as she pushed him back up against something that made them topple over. Turns out that it was a very nice large bed. "Well I know where we are,"

"Yeah, the Room of Requirement. Thank you Hogwarts. Now how the bloody hell do I get rid of this damn thing." Asked Scorpius after he finished removing her shirt, and found her black lace bra.

"Love, the clasp is in the front." Sighed Rose as she started on his trousers.

"Rose, love, we have all night." He said as he finally unclasped her bra and was now laying with her straddling his hips,

"I know, in fact we might have the rest of our lives." Said Rose as she finally shut him up.

* * *

The next morning Ginny Potter surprised her son and niece at breakfast with a visit. She said she wanted to be there to make sure that her niece and adoptive son were alive. "Do you think they are alive mum?" asked Albus as the three moved down the corridor toward the Room of Requirement.

"Oh I'm sure, look the shield is lifted, so it worked. Plus Rose knows what the spell was. Which by the way it worked." Said Ginny as she smiled wickedly.

"So they resolved their problem?" asked Roxy as they came to the door.

"Oh yeah they did, you see guys I kind of gave you the wrong spell."

"Mum?"

"Aunt Ginny?"

"Just open the door, you might be surprised." Smiled Ginny as they opened the door to find Rose laying half on top of Scorpius in a spacious bed, with their clothes thrown around the room.

Rose and Scorpius woke up to the sound of Ginny's laughter. "Aunt Ginny, dads going to kill you, but thank you." Rose grinned at her aunt. "Good morning love,"

"Good morning. I love you." Said Scorpius as he kissed her soundly.

"I love you too. Um Al, Roxy, Aunt Ginny, can you please leave?" asked Rose.

"Just like her parents." Laughed Ginny as she shut the door.

* * *

"Ginny I should kill you! My baby girl. You were the one who caused this?" screamed Ron Weasly.

"Oh calm down Ronald." Said his wife, Hermione.

"Dad please, that was years ago, I'm getting married, to that man by the way. Now Hugo, walk mum down." Said a very calm Rose Weasly as she stood in her white knee length lace dress with a black sash and her hair down in curls. She then turned to Albus, "Albus please take your mum on down." With a nod, he left, she then turned to her other cousin, Roxy, "Ready?"

"Yep" replied Roxy in her black lace dress. Holding her hand was a little girl with bouncing strawberry blond curls, and bright green eyes. "Ready Athy to walk down with Orion?"

"Yeah, I missed Daddy, is he here?" asked the little girl who was only four years old.

"Yes sweety. He is, lets go. That's our queue music." Said Roxy as she led the little girl out.

"Ready dad let's go. And please no hexes towards him or Aunt Ginny, thanks to her, we found each other." Said Rose.

"Fine, lets go beautiful. Look there's Orion," started Ron as a four year old boy with white blond hair and freckles with brown eyes came running up.

"Daddy's so excited and me too, and we missed you and now I need to go!" called the little boy as he ran to his sister and grabbed her hand and they started to walk down.

Just then a song that represented them as a couple started up as Rose and Ron started th walk down to her new life.

(When I first saw you, I saw love.

And the first time you touched me, I felt love.

And after

all this time, you're still the one I love.)

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

By the end of the song Rose was standing up in front of all of her family and friends, with the two little children, Roxy, Albus, Harry Potter acting in the official since he is the minister of magic, and the love of her life. "Who gives this woman?" asked Harry.

"Her mother and I do." Replied Ron as he kissed Rose's cheek, then went to sit next to his wife and cry.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite this family, Rose Weasly, Scorpius Malfoy and their two children Athena Roxanne Malfoy and Orion Albus Malfoy. A long awaited celebration and a life time of love. All thanks to a loving Aunt giving her son and niece the wrong spell. Please Ronald sit down." Stated Harry as he grinned at his wife, Ginny slyly.

**Well I don't know if it needs to be rated M but just to be on the safe side, I have posted it as M. also I do not own the song, it belongs to Shania Twain, you're still the one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
